


Игра на любовь. Вслепую

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade





	Игра на любовь. Вслепую

**Название:**  Игра на любовь. Вслепую  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC), "Джеймс Бонд"  
**Размер:**  миди, 5738 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Денч!М, упоминаются Джим Мориарти/Себастиан Моран, Кью/Бонд  
**Категория:**  слэш  
**Жанр:**  ангст, психология  
**Рейтинг:**  R  
**Предупреждения:**  AU, насилие  
**Краткое содержание:**  Мориарти похитил Грегори и угрожает пытками. У Майкрофта есть двое суток, чтобы спасти его или уступить требованиям шантажисту. Но чего на самом деле добивается Мориарти? Может, деньги здесь вовсе ни при чём.  
**Задание на спецквест:**  «Десятка мечей»  
**Примечание:**  [читать дальше](http://mystrade2018.diary.ru/p214948538.htm?oam#more1)  
**Размещение:**  «запрещено без разрешения автора»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Игра на любовь. Вслепую"  
  
  
Майкрофт пытался зажечь сигарету. Чёртова зажигалка выплясывала в пальцах, отказываясь слушаться. Выпитый четверть назад часа крепчайший коньяк помог слабовато.  
  
С четвёртой попытки удалось справиться с сигаретой и затянуться, мало заботясь о том, что пепел просыплется на дорогой ковёр, а кабинет пропахнет дымом. Да, Майкрофт давно бросил курить. Да, он помнил всего один случай, когда пресловутая выдержка изменила ему — чрезвычайно давно и не до такой степени. В тот раз причиной стал Шерлок. Сегодня брат в кои-то веки оказался ни при чём.  
  
Майкрофт затянулся снова и закашлялся, вспоминая издевательское «тебе нужны сигареты полегче» и проклиная тех, кто придумал байку об успокоительном эффекте курения. Всего лишь психологический трюк, не более того, но сила привычки...  
  
Привычка.  
  
Необходимость.  
  
Жажда. И речь вовсе не о сигаретах.  
  
Майкрофт с силой раздавил окурок в пепельнице и уставился в ноутбук. Он просмотрел письмо и приложенную видеозапись раз пятнадцать, как и первые отчёты аналитиков. Подлинность установлена, время и место действия — нет. Когда речь идёт о Мориарти, обычные специалисты бессильны.  
  
Мрачная песня с жутким текстом пульсировала в висках — проклятый Мориарти присовокупил звуковую дорожку. Майкрофт терпеть не мог немецкую музыку, от неё кровь застывала в жилах. Именно тот эффект, на который рассчитано видео. Майкрофт закрыл лицо руками и замер, не смея закрыть запись, но не в силах видеть заглавный кадр видео — распятого на бетонной стене Грегори, голого, в тёмных потёках крови, с повязкой на глазах и кляпом во рту. Длинные порезы извивались по рукам, повторяя рисунок вен — немного в сторону, и...  
  
«Дорогой мистер Холмс, мы с вами не общались досадно долго, не находите?  
  
Уверен, вы скучали. Милый Шерли превосходно выполнил то, что я хотел, но детские игры меня порядком утомили. Совершенно не мой уровень. Впрочем, передайте спасибо при случае — крошка-Шерли очень старательно проделал грязную работу. Моя паутина вновь чиста и прекрасна. Вы же помните, как я не люблю пачкать руки?  
  
Теперь о деле, мистер Холмс. Последний раз наши интересы пересекались почти три года назад. Смею напомнить, что проект о производственных мощностях в Китае решился ко взаимному удовлетворению. Как и о поставках оружия в небезызвестные вам страны.  
  
К сожалению, три года — непомерный срок для столь занятого человека, как вы. Я дал понять, что заинтересован в содействии по сирийскому вопросу и нефтедобыче в Ираке. Вы не вняли сообщениям. Политического шантажа вы не боитесь, поскольку это уничтожит и мою выгоду. Что ж, мистер Холмс, как ни прискорбно, но я вынужден вспомнить о старых проверенных методах.  
  
Мистер Лестрейд передаёт вам привет. Говорить он не может, но стонет весьма выразительно. Кстати, тот препарат, который ему вводят в самом начале, — яд замедленного действия. Разумеется, есть антидот, но где он и каков — исполнитель не знает, со сложными препаратами я работаю сам. У вас есть двое суток, чтобы решить проблему.  
  
Carpe diem,  
  
ваш партнёр по бизнесу.  
  
P.S. Очаровательная песня, не так ли? Хотя сомневаюсь, что вы оценили её по достоинству, вы ужасно старомодны. Но просто для сведения: это Diary of Dreams — „Ikarus“. Стихи должны вам понравиться».  
  
Письмо Майкрофт выучил наизусть, как и скудные отчёты работников МИ-5. В мозгу билось низкое, продирающее до костей: «Кто жаждет покоя, чьё сердце истекает кровью? Кто насмехается надо мной, а на самом деле хочет кричать?» Избавиться от дьявольски гипнотических стихов не удавалось, в памяти воскресали давние события. Нет, не может быть — в письме говорится о конкретных делах, и прошлое здесь ни при чём.  
  
Майкрофт с силой растёр виски, не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым. Ему нужен специалист по IT, равный Мориарти, и агент с нестандартным мышлением. Искомое есть только в МИ-6.  
  
Майкрофт нажал кнопку селектора:  
  
— Антея, вызовите вертолёт. Предупредите М, что я прибуду через двадцать минут.  
  
Время — слишком ценный ресурс, чтобы тратить его на автомобильные пробки, а разговор необходим личный. Мориарти всегда легко отслеживал интернет-связь и спутники, вряд ли за пару лет что-то изменилось. Он сосредоточил в своих руках власть, которая позволяла разрушить всё, что покажется ему неугодным, и противопоставить подобной силе следовало нечто столь же губительное. Это позволяли именно ресурсы МИ-6.  
  
Майкрофт поднял воротник пальто, стоя под сбивающим с ног ветром от лопастей вертолёта. Здесь, на высоте, распахивалось серое небо, полное покоя и бескрайней свободы. Ряды крыш укрывали людские страсти, как серо-коричневый саркофаг. Майкрофт пару раз глубоко вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие бесстрастной тишиной, столь нужной сейчас... столь чужеродной.  
  
Неправильной.  
  
Грегори, шумный, решительный, с озорными искрами в ореховых глазах и горькими морщинками вокруг рта, бесхитростный, грубоватый и порой удивительно тактичный. Грегори, который ему доверился. Самоотверженный, честный до изумления — как он умудрялся оставаться таким? Грегори, который презирал политику и «эту чёртову грязь, наши убийцы и то честнее, поэтому просто заткнись и иди сюда». Грегори, который ничего не требовал. Только был рядом.  
  
Он стал разменной монетой в игре на большие деньги, в битве за влияние.  
  
Майкрофт нервно натянул перчатки, устраиваясь на сиденье вертолёта. Выпитый коньяк и горечь сигареты вызывали дурноту. Не стоило потакать себе и курить. Проклятье! Выдавая брата Мориарти, он не слишком мучился совестью: ведь Шерлок был своим, он знал, во что ввязался, сам хотел этого.  
  
Грегори хотел только Майкрофта. Он подарил ему несбыточное — доверие. Настоящее. Безусловное. Роскошь, которой в мире больших игр нет места. Грегори — простой, тёплый, надёжный, как сама земля. Майкрофт не устоял, проклиная собственную слабость и умом понимая, что однажды всё рухнет. Возмездие настигло, но за счастье двоих расплачивался только Грегори. В одиночестве. Прижатый к шершавому бетону, в холоде, задыхающийся от боли и собственных стонов.  
  
Грегори, которому осталось жить меньше двух суток лишь потому, что мистер Мориарти и мистер Холмс не поделили мировую песочницу.  
  
Майкрофт глядел невидящим взглядом на проплывающие внизу крыши, медленно сжимая и разжимая кулак.  
  
Мориарти взял его за горло, впервые. Раньше они поддерживали вооружённый нейтралитет. Да, Джим подставил Шерлока, желая чужими руками почистить свою сеть и добраться до Магнуссена. Майкрофт не одобрил методов, но препятствовать не стал — проклятый шантажист доконал всех. Правда, Шерлок миссию выполнил отвратительно, подставился в своём духе — с помпой и безрассудно. Майкрофту пришлось срочно связываться с Мориарти, и тот охотно пошёл на уступки. Без вопросов разыграл спектакль на экранах целой страны, выручая Шерлока. Чёртовы позёры оба, любители театральщины! Майкрофт скривился, как от зубной боли.  
  
Мнимую гибель Шерлока он воспринял с недовольством, но без особой досады: брат засиделся, начал доставлять неприятности окружающим. Ему давно стоило размяться. Мориарти получил, что хотел, Майкрофт тоже — они плодотворно пообщались во время «допроса». Дело о поставках вооружения в пару стран третьего мира решили там же, кстати.  
  
Кого было жаль, так это Джона. Майкрофт приглядывал за ним, как мог, не дав отправиться в Афганистан, держал наготове группу врачей и охранников на случай, если тот ввяжется в самоубийственную драку или решит иным образом покончить с собой.  
  
Вторым человеком, которому несладко пришлось в чужой грязной игре, оказался инспектор Лестрейд. Именно тогда они сблизились. Майкрофт помог ему остаться на службе, ненавязчиво разрулил вопросы с жильём. Он давно наблюдал за Грегори. Тот привлекал его. Майкрофт изучал странный объект, недоумевая и досадуя на себя. А потом плюнул на всё и начал приглашать на «деловые» встречи.  
  
Они беседовали в кафе. Провели пару вечеров на квартире Майкрофта: пиво и коньяк, задушевные беседы. Грегори держался непосредственно, но по-настоящему не открывался. Майкрофт провёл немало неприятных минут, прежде чем признался: виноват он сам. Пытается манипулировать, как привык, а Грегори чувствует и потому отстраняется. Точнее, Майкрофт легко заставлял кого угодно поверить в свою игру, но с Грегори... невольно всё портил. Непринуждённые фразы вязли на языке, его коробило от собственных словесных упражнений.  
  
Тактика выглядела подлостью, ведь истинное чувство не купишь.  
  
Совсем плохо Майкрофту стало, когда он это сформулировал. Осознал, в какую ловушку сам себя загнал. Как своими руками разбил ледяной кокон неравнодушия, а теперь вкушал прелести его отсутствия: волнение, боязнь, идиотские мысли и предположения. Он изводился таким образом пару недель, перестав видеться с Грегори. А тот ничего не спросил.  
  
Грегори-Грегори, принимающий как должное любые странности Майкрофта. Но только его, больше ничьи. Означало ли это ответное чувство? Неизвестно. Устав от бесплодных размышлений, Майкрофт решился на эксперимент. Самоубийственный — то, что он задумал, было словно подставиться под нож. Дать содрать с себя кожу живьём. Откровенность и доверие, абсолютное, как никогда в жизни...  
  
Он пригласил Грегори домой, буквально выдернув из постели — позвонил в одиннадцать вечера. Проклял себя за очередную проверку, но остановиться не смог, да и не пожелал. Тот сказал лишь «спускаюсь» и повесил трубку. Майкрофт долгую минуту успокаивал бешеное сердцебиение, а потом отдал указания охране и ушёл на крышу — в единственное в мире место, где он обретал покой. Безбрежное небо и сумрачно-жестяные крыши, символ вечного одиночества. Ветер, пахнущий дождём и металлом, а не бензином и пылью, как внизу. Особая тишина высоты, которая делает все звуки далёкими и ненужными. Царство блаженного безмыслия.  
  
Грегори нашёл его сидящим на свёрнутом пледе под навесом, спиной к кирпичной стене вентканала. Майкрофт не оглянулся. Он замкнулся в ощущении прозрачного воздуха и обёрнутых в вату гудков машин, отгородился от мира стеклянной бронёй — и обнажил сердце.  
  
Грегори волен был засмеяться. Счесть его психом. Слабаком. Сумасшедшим. Просто уйти, не сказав ни слова. Майкрофт приготовился к любой реакции и просто погрузился в тишину.  
  
Чего он не ожидал, так это тёплой ладони на щеке, настойчиво-бережного касания и тихого:  
  
— Спасибо. — И после паузы: — Посмотри на меня, Майкрофт.  
  
Сложно было выдраться из пустынного безмолвия, дышалось с трудом, что-то стягивало грудь... Грегори смотрел бархатисто-карим взглядом, решительно сжав губы. Ветер шевелил светлые завитки волос — мучительно хотелось пригладить их, не боясь ощутить настороженность зверя.  
  
— Просто снимай маски, Майкрофт, если мы вдвоём. И я буду рядом. Всегда.  
  
Что-то со звоном лопнуло в груди, тяжесть исчезла.  
  
Пошёл дождь. Или он давно начался, а Майкрофт не заметил? Ворох холодных капель повис на ресницах, пришлось моргать и вытираться тыльной стороной ладони, ужасно неэстетично. Манжеты мгновенно намокли. Ветер усилился, швыряя брызги под навес. Майкрофт смешался и неловко попытался подняться. Он всё ещё до конца не верил услышанному, отказывался понимать. В его жизни никогда не было места безрассудочному доверию, разум привычно выискивал подвох, и оттого Майкрофт чувствовал себя отвратительно жалким.  
  
Сильная рука подхватила его под локоть.  
  
— У тебя есть кухня? — спросил Грегори. — Меня тошнит от твоего насквозь официального кабинета, а выпить горячего определённо стоит. А лучше — горячительного. Идём.  
  
И Майкрофт приказал себе заткнуться. В грубой форме. Прекратить анализировать и представить, что быть с Грегори — словно плыть в тишине над крышами. Никаких мыслей, никаких забот. Покой и... страсть, которая в итоге приносит то же отдохновение.  
  
Грегори стал необходим. Он как-то незаметно поселился во всём доме, пометил его запахом сигарет и дурацких чипсов. Разбрасывал в спальне безобразные футболки, после душа заворачивался в рубашки Майкрофта — запирать шкафы было бесполезно, —смеялся и курил на кухне, листая по телевизору идиотские ток-шоу. Порывался затащить Майкрофта в бар на футбольный матч. Весело щурился, когда тот отказывался, и сгребал в охапку, пресекая попытки гордо запереться в кабинете. Тащил на кухню, подвязывал передник ядовито-апельсинного цвета и жарил яичницу с беконом. «Это же белок, а не сладости, Холмс, не ворчи и тащи коньяк». Он говорил «Холмс», когда хотел подразнить. Майкрофт разливал коньяк, крутил рюмку в руках, безуспешно раз за разом пытаясь выговорить: «Мне надо работать». Слова застревали в горле, мысли терялись в аромате жареной ветчины и шкворчании масла, и Майкрофт ловил себя на том, что мысленно стягивает с Грегори штаны. Безобразные спортивные штаны из дешёвой синтетики, которые обрисовывали ягодицы преступно аппетитно.  
  
Грегори заполонил собой пространство и прочно воцарился в мыслях — постоянным тёплым фоном. Майкрофт полюбил возвращаться домой. Он перестал ходить на крышу, отдыхая возле Грегори. Просто раз и навсегда разрешил себе это. Отбросил попытки понять, почему тот иррационально верен, почему не задаёт вопросов и не возмущается вечной занятостью. Не переживает о Рождестве, когда звонок Шерлока выдернул его в морг, о дне рождения, на который Майкрофт безнадёжно опоздал из-за проблем с Министерством финансов.  
  
Поведение Грегори не вписывалось в привычную схему, и Майкрофт зарёкся выяснять его мотивы. По одной простой причине: боялся. Трусливо решил наслаждаться тем, что есть, а теперь поплатился за это.  
  
Грегори рядом нет. Вместо согревающего уюта в душе — морозные крючья стыда и гнева: не уберёг. Расслабился. Потерял контроль. Предал. Майкрофту казалось, что он тонет в непроглядной темноте и нет ни единой надежды вновь увидеть рассвет.  
  
— М ожидает вас, сэр, — Майкрофт вздрогнул и заставил себя разжать стиснутый кулак. Охранник учтиво застыл возле трапа. Промозглый ветер теребил полы его неизменно чёрного костюма.  
  


* * *

  
— В чём причина спешки, мистер Холмс? — М отложила бумаги в сторону, взглянув холодно и внимательно. — Я могу уделить вам только полчаса. У меня назначено совещание.  
  
— Получаса вполне достаточно, мэм, благодарю вас, — кивнул Майкрофт, поневоле восхищаясь её выдержкой. Он точно знал, что М обеспокоена, но не замечал и тени волнения: жёсткая складка чуть подкрашенных губ, спокойное дыхание, тусклый блеск крошечных жемчужин на шее и в ушах.  
  
— Возникло затруднение, требующее оперативного вмешательства. Я хочу позаимствовать вашего агента и IT-поддержку.  
  
Взгляд М стал каким-то чересчур бесстрастным. Она коснулась чего-то, скрытого в ворохе бумаг, — уши слегка заложило, — выждала три секунды и велела другим тоном:  
  
— А теперь подробности, Майкрофт. В какую чёртову дрянь ты вляпался?  
  
Он поморщился:  
  
— Не выражайся, мама, ты же знаешь, как я этого не люблю.  
  
— Майкрофт, — с угрозой повторила М.  
  
Школьник перед директором. Провинившийся агент перед начальством — никогда ему не избавиться от мерзкого чувства!  
  
— Мориарти похитил Грегори и угрожает убить его, если я не уступлю по двум вопросам, — отчитался Майкрофт и обрисовал ситуацию в подробностях.  
  
— Сукин сын Мориарти, грамотно провернул дело. А ты — болван, — подытожила М. Она никогда не стеснялась в оценке происходящего. — Хочешь взять у меня Бонда и Кью, разумеется.  
  
Майкрофт независимо вскинул подбородок:  
  
— Это единственный выход, мама. Я не могу столь грубо вмешаться в политику нефтяников сейчас, ты же знаешь, что мы...  
  
— Помолчи. Я оформлю миссию внутри страны, ты получишь агентов. Но с условием.  
  
У Майкрофта засосало под ложечкой. Когда М вот так вскидывала голову, компромиссы заканчивались. Он сам унаследовал и её упрямство, и жест...  
  
— Ради Грегори — что угодно, мама.  
  
Его болевая точка. Слабость. Орудие шантажа в руках любого. Майкрофт с усилием заставил себя смотреть прямо.  
  
— Внешней разведкой руковожу я, — сообщила М наставительным тоном, как будто он мог этот факт забыть. — Как тебе известно, МИ-5 получает те отчёты, которые я сочту нужными, а потому ты обсудишь с Мориарти сирийский вопрос. Кью передаст информацию. — Она увидела его побледневшее лицо и отрезала жёстко: — Да, Мориарти чёртов ублюдок, но он полезен, и если у тебя отсохли мозги из-за драгоценного Грегори, я подыщу для них местечко в музее анатомии. А теперь изобрази учтивость, я включаю камеры. — М снова коснулась скрытой панели и добавила холодно: — Думаю, мы сможем помочь вам, мистер Холмс. Оформите подробности дела в доклад, а сейчас мне пора. Всего хорошего.  
  
— Благодарю вас, мэм, — кивнул Майкрофт как можно равнодушнее и откланялся. Злость клокотала внутри, обжигая горло, и скрывать её стоило титанических усилий. Мамочка умела довести его до белого каления. Так же виртуозно, как Грегори — умиротворить. Грегори-Грегори...  
  


* * *

  
М проводила сына нечитаемым взглядом, а потом взяла телефон:  
  
— Кью, зайдите ко мне немедленно. И пригласите Бонда, пусть явится через двадцать минут, но не раньше.  
  


* * *

  
— Сэр, это для вас, — Антея протянула матово-чёрный конверт. — Он чист.  
  
Кончики пальцев заледенели. Майкрофт почти выхватил конверт и ретировался в кабинет, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ускорить шаг. На ладонь выпал чёрный же листок:  
  
«Если ты не искренен и сам себя не понимаешь, оставь меня одного».  
  
Снова та песня!  
  
Алые строки змеились издевательски неровно. Слишком плотная бумага... Майкрофт перевернул письмо и оцепенел: это оказалась фотография. Снимали снизу вверх, и крупным планом — кровавый разрез на ребре, так, что оголилась белая кость, а выше — искажённое мукой лицо Грегори, в багровых синяках, блестящее влагой.  
  
Майкрофт отшвырнул фотографию, как ядовитую змею, вцепился в край стола, чтобы не упасть. Его мутило, тошнотворная горечь наполнила рот. Он принялся глубоко дышать, повторяя в уме выкладки из финансового отчёта МИ-5, заставляя себя видеть только их — бесстрастные ряды цифр на чистейшей белой бумаге. Никакой крови. Никакой развороченной плоти.  
  
Дьявольщина.  
  
Пришлось повторить последний отчёт вслух, чтобы дурнота отступила. Майкрофт медленно разогнулся, постоял так, глядя в одну точку, а затем поднял фотографию и аккуратно вложил в конверт. Руки больше не тряслись, скулы отвердели.  
  
Его интересовали два вопроса: кто слил информацию о визите к М и куда спрятать Морирати после поимки так, чтобы пытать его лично, долго и со вкусом, и никто бы этого не заметил. Майкрофт с силой переплёл пальцы: его гнев бесплоден. Надавить на Мориарти категорически невозможно. Этот человек сеял хаос всюду, куда приходил, но столь виртуозно, что всегда оказывался в выигрыше. Он был олицетворением разрушения — как кислота, которая растворяет металл. Слишком полезный для многих, слишком изворотливый и предусмотрительный, он ловко управлял хаосом и оставался неприкосновенным. До первой ошибки.  
  
Сегодня ошибся не он, а Майкрофт.  
  
«Мориарти в курсе нашей встречи, мэм», — отправил он сообщение на личный номер М. Вероятно, она уже знает об этом, или даже учла в своём плане — хотя такой вариант представлять не хотелось.  
  
Сигнал вызова с ноутбука врезался в уши.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, я готов переслать данные по вашему делу, — объявил с экрана темноволосый парень с лохматой чёлкой. Поправил очки и добавил: — Мне не удалось локализовать область, где содержится заложник. Вы ведь ограничены во времени, верно?  
  
— Именно, — процедил Майкрофт. Кью, глава технического отдела МИ-6 и квартирмейстер агента 007, необъяснимым образом раздражал его. Слишком самоуверенный. Слишком свободно держится. Чересчур легко жонглирует судьбами, словно играет в пинг-понг. Майкрофт и сам не стеснялся в средствах ради достижения цели, но цинизм Кью настораживал. Может, дело в его слишком молодом возрасте?  
  
Субъективизм, не более. И всё же...  
  
— Пересылаю план операции: уступки по сирийскому вопросу в обмен на нейтрализацию яда и прекращение пыток заложника. Вы встретитесь со связным Мориарти лично, доверять электронным сетям в данной ситуации не стоит, — Кью смотрел сквозь экран, набирая что-то на клавиатуре. — Вас прикроют люди из МИ-5, а 007 пойдёт за связным. Сомневаюсь, что удастся подсадить жучок. — Кью поджал губы, вгляделся в монитор поверх головы Майкрофта. Моргнул и протянул нараспев, словно цитируя любимую песню: — Каждой шпионской сказке нужна старая добрая слёжка... — Он усмехнулся. — Время и место встречи вышлю в смс, мистер Холмс. До связи. — Экран погас.  
  
Майкрофт невидяще уставился в чёрный прямоугольник. В животе разливался липкий холод. Дежавю: запись с камер слежения на Бейкер-стрит, развалившийся в кресле Мориарти... Совпадение. Бред. Майкрофт вскочил, вытащил бутылку коньяка и плеснул сразу половину рюмки. Опрокинул залпом, не почувствовав вкуса. Желудок загорелся огнём, в голову ударил жар. Зато цепенящий холод исчез, так-то лучше. Нельзя потакать своему воображению, потому что эмоции — это непрофессионально. Так утверждает М.  
  
«Мама».  
  
Последние сомнения развеялись — о своих агентах она знала всё, лично помнила историю каждого. Порочащих связей за ними точно не водилось.  
  
Майкрофт углубился в чтение документов. Он как раз составил приемлемый вариант сотрудничества, когда телефон звякнул.  
  
«Портобелло-роуд, 53, в четыре часа. Тезисы распечатайте. Код шифрования новый, высылаю ключ — он самоуничтожится через минуту».  
  
Если бы на встречу явился лично Мориарти... Мечтать не вредно. Раздался хруст бумаги, и Майкрофт очнулся. Уставился на свои пальцы как на чужие — скрюченные, вцепившиеся в распечатку. Эмоции — это непрофессионально, повторил он мысленно и взялся за шифрование. Ответ от М пришёл спустя четверть часа: «Я контролирую ситуацию». Она в курсе утечки данных? Это входило в план? Майкрофт выдохнул сквозь зубы, сжимая телефон в руках. Хвалёная выдержка в очередной раз слетела к чертям. Нет, он не ожидал человеколюбия от главы МИ-6, но от матери... Проклятье.  
  
Из них троих самым гуманным всегда был Шерлок. Его равнодушие не стоило и пенса, когда речь заходила о близких. Майкрофт стиснул гудящую голову руками: сейчас он впервые по-настоящему понимал брата. В душе сгущался мрак. План казался идиотским, потому что включал в себя неизвестную переменную — Мориарти. Он порой неприятно походил на Безумного Шляпника: экспериментировал с людьми и государствами, как Шерлок — с химическими веществами. Предполагалось, что цель игры — финансовая выгода и бегство от скуки, но Майкрофт подозревал, что дело не только в них. Мориарти наслаждался властью над хаосом. Он был способен обратить в прах всё живое, к чему прикасался, — и Майкрофт до судорог боялся, что с Грегори случится непоправимое.  
  


* * *

  
Запах бензина, гомон сотен голосов и мелькание цветных вывесок — на Портобелло-роуд легко затеряться в толпе. Хорошее место для встречи.  
  
«Мужчина в кожаной куртке на Харлее в десяти метрах от вас», — пришло сообщение от Кью. Майкрофт перехватил поудобнее зонт и обернулся. Вот он: цепкий взгляд серых глаз, по-военному короткая стрижка, налитое силой тело.  
  
— Добрый день, мистер Моран.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс.  
  
Плохо, очень плохо. Себастиан Моран — серьёзный противник, правая рука Мориарти, а знают об этом двое — Майкрофт и М. Для остальных он всего лишь одна из пешек. Появление Себастиана подтверждало две вещи: важность сделки для Мориарти и его осведомлённость о слежке.  
  
Если кто и способен уйти от погони, даже не запылившись, так это Моран.  
  
«Бонд — лучший агент МИ-6», — повторил Майкрофт про себя, как мантру, и сообщил холодно:  
  
— Сначала я хочу убедиться, что Грегори чист от яда.  
  
Себастиан молча перехватил руль байка левой рукой и зубами стянул перчатку с правой — картинно, раздражающе медленно. Выудил телефон, смахнул заставку. Чёрт, всё продумано до мелочей! Майкрофт заставил себя дышать ровно. Он помнил, что Мориарти — равный противник, но подтверждение этого факта вызывало ещё большую досаду.  
  
— Прошу, — Себастиан отвесил насмешливый полупоклон, протягивая телефон на открытой ладони. Майкрофт не шевельнулся, только как можно равнодушнее перевёл взгляд на видео: Мориарти стоял спиной, но не узнать его было нельзя. Он почти полностью загораживал тело Грегори, зато руки, вгоняющие иглу в шею, виднелись отчётливо. Майкрофт сглотнул, обмирая: ошибка на миллиметр — и Грегори не спасти.  
  
— Где гарантии, что в шприце — противоядие?  
  
— А почему вы не пожелали убедиться, что яд в принципе был введён? — усмехнулся Себастиан, и Майкрофт вспыхнул. Игра вслепую. Все козыри в руках врага. Мрак, застилающий душу, вязкий, липнущий к рукам, как паутина, сковывал разум, мешая рассуждать с привычной ясностью.  
  
— Я требую освободить заложника. Сирийский вопрос улажен. — Конверт с тезисами перекочевал в нагрудный карман Себастиана.  
  
— Нефть, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Это невозможно. Прекратите пытать заложника, или я организую силовую операцию.  
  
Серые глаза похолодели.  
  
— Вам понравилась фотография, мистер Холмс? — спросил Себастиан, натягивая перчатку. Майкрофт стиснул рукоять зонта. — Мы можем сделать ещё. Прежде чем ваши силовики найдут мистера Лестрейда, он успеет познать боль во всех её проявлениях. Нефть, или игра продолжается.  
  
Кровь грохотала в висках. Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Майкрофту — это размозжить Себастиану череп своим зонтом.  
  
Вдох. «007 за ним проследит. Он найдёт Грегори». Выдох. Сохранять невозмутимость, расслабить пальцы. Дышать.  
  
Моран снял мотоцикл с тормоза и включил зажигание. Майкрофт дёрнулся, когда близкий рёв ударил по ушам, выбиваясь из уличного шума.  
  
«Скотина. Сделал это нарочно и сейчас выдаст что-то важное напоследок. Эффектное, в духе своего босса».  
  
— Кстати, — Себастиан подался вперёд, опираясь на руль. Насмешка в его взгляде резала, словно нож. — Мистер Мориарти просил передать, что начинает раздражаться. Вы помните, каковы бывают последствия? Всего хорошего, мистер Холмс.  
  
Он дал газ, и горячий ветер ударил в грудь. Майкрофт отшатнулся, с чертыханием ловя полы костюма. Раздражённый Мориарти — это что угодно, от взрыва Парламента до финансового кризиса. Непредсказуемый враг куда опаснее хорошо изученного, пусть и странноватого, а Мориарти менял ипостаси по настроению. Если раньше Майкрофта это раздражало, то сейчас — заставляло цепенеть от предчувствия беды. Раньше он слегка презирал Мориарти за его подверженность страстям. Признавал егогениальность как стратега, но относился с пренебрежением. Сегодня он начал осознавать, что, вероятно, глубоко ошибался.  
  
Телефон завибрировал в кармане: «007 преследует цель».  
  
Неравнодушие — не преимущество. Майкрофт застыл на краю тротуара, оглушённый и потерявшийся в шуме машин. Голоса людей плыли вокруг, словно вырванные из кинофильма, а Майкрофт ощущал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Желудок сжимался от отвращения к себе.  
  
Он не смог выручить Грегори. Показал противнику свою слабость. Проиграл и продолжит проигрывать, если не совладает с собой. Ему никак не удавалось выдраться из душной темноты, облепившей, как кокон. Он словно брел наугад в непроглядной тьме, больше не надеясь увидеть зарю, едва передвигая ноги, а спасало от падения лишь одно — привычка сражаться до конца. И вера: утро всегда наступает, даже после самой страшной, полной кошмаров ночи. Майкрофт держал в руках самую дорогую для него жизнь — жизнь Грегори, и осознавал, что отныне не имеет права замыкаться в скорлупе равнодушия. Грегори бесповоротно изменил его. Нужно научиться жить по-новому, иначе — смерть. Во всех смыслах. Падение с той высоты, где он обитает, завершится летальным исходом. Даже М не спасёт. Да и не пожелает, скорее всего.  
  
Привычное хладнокровие отныне недостижимо, Майкрофт понимал это, но нащупать вновь почву под ногами ещё не успел. Не знал, на что опереться. Единственный якорь, Грегори, вызывал слишком противоречивые эмоции.  
  
Майкрофт встряхнулся, приходя в себя. Лимузин обнаружился в шаге за спиной — бессменная Антея обо всём позаботилась. Он молча откинулся на сиденье, радуясь тонированным стёклам и полумраку. Провёл пальцев по стеклу — тёмное. Да... если всё кажется мрачнее некуда, значит, рассвет не за горами. Надо взять себя в руки. Итак: аналитика. Сильная сторона и его, и Мориарти. Последний отнюдь не отличался невозмутимостью, а косвенные источники доносили, что Себастиан Моран не просто доверенное лицо. Что его связывает с боссом нечто личное.  
  
Давящая боль пульсировала в переносице. Майкрофт поморщился: выпить таблетку или перетерпеть?  
  
Мориарти эмоционален, но при этом превосходный аналитик. Он обратил слабость в силу и потому лидирует в игре. Хороший политик тот, кто легко и вовремя меняет тактику.  
  
— Антея, дайте мне таблетку анальгина, — попросил Майкрофт. Выбор сделан. Он больше не желал изображать железного феникса и почти поверил в зарю.  
  


* * *

  
— Ваш кабинет заперт, сэр. Никто не входил, но музыка играет уже три минуты, — сообщил безопасник. Он упрямо загораживал вход.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — отрезал Майкрофт, со стуком втыкая зонт в паркет. — Подите прочь. — Он рывком распахнул дверь и тут же захлопнул за собой. Глубокие звуки басов ознобом прошлись по позвоночнику.  
  
«Кто прикрывает мне спину, а кто пронзает насквозь?» — вкрадчиво донеслось от ноутбука. Майкрофт, стиснув зубы, развернул экран к себе.  
  
Кровь. Изжелта-белая кожа блестела от крови, тонкий стилет скользил по бедру всё выше, срезая лоскут плоти, обнажая густо-красные жилы. Подбирался к артерии — чуть-чуть надавить, и...  
  
«На кого я могу положиться? Кто губит меня?»  
  
— Хватит! — Майкрофт захлопнул ноутбук и рухнул в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. — Ты слышишь меня, сволочь, так ведь? Прекрати. Ты выиграл. — Он выкрикивал слова, срываясь на высокие ноты, проклинал себя, но совладать не мог. — Оставь его в покое! Просто не мучай — и я не стану мстить. Даю слово, Джим, прошу тебя. — Майкрофт закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Сотни версий вспыхивали и гасли в мозгу, пульс грохотал в ушах. Он понял, почти понял суть игры, и она представала пугающе, адски бесчеловечной.  
  
— Джим, — простонал Майкрофт, — никакие деньги не стоят его страданий. Ты... ты, кажется, это знаешь. Я тоже понял. Больше не надо.  
  
Музыка смолкла.  
  
— Сэр! Сэр, вам нужна помощь? — встревоженные охранники возникли на пороге.  
  
— Пошли вон, — выдавил Майкрофт. Что-то было в его тоне такое, что спорить никто не стал. Дверь закрылась мгновенно и бесшумно. Кабинет окутала тишина. Тот самый страшный час перед восходом солнца, когда мрак особо беспощаден, настиг Майкрофта и отобрал всё, кроме слепой веры, не имеющей ничего общего с логикой.  
  


* * *

  
— Кью даст прямую трансляцию через минуту, — М указала на кресло рядом с собой. Прозрачные экраны мягко светились, на краю стола примостилась рюмка с коньяком. — Бонд нашёл их. Выпей, Майкрофт, ты выглядишь отвратительно.  
  
— Я должен быть там, — в сотый раз повторил он, но послушно опустился на сиденье. Коньяк горчил.  
  
— Единственное, что ты сейчас должен — находиться в безопасности, — припечатала М. — Скорые на подходе, ничего с твоим Грегори больше не случится.  
  
— Зачем ты отправила Кью вместе с Бондом, мама? — надо о чём-то говорить. Надо занять мозг.  
  
М покосилась на него с терпеливой жалостью.  
  
— Мориарти обожает техногенные сюрпризы. Кью придётся поработать в поле. Кстати, шоу начинается.  
  
Майкрофт быстро обернулся к экранам. Моргнул, ничего не понимая: в заброшенном не то цеху, не то ангаре замерли Кью и Мориарти, прожигая друг друга злобными взглядами. За плечами возвышались Бонд и Себастиан, заляпанные гарью и кровью, молчаливые, как чёртовы восковые фигуры. Вылепленные с одного человека разными скульпторами. Всё вместе напоминало дрянную театральную постановку.  
  
— Я убью твоего красавчика так же легко, Кью, деточка, — протянул Мориарти, вскидывая брови. — Хоть сейчас, ты же знаешь. И тигр здесь ни при чём. — Он всплеснул руками, подаваясь вперёд, тёмные глаза загорелись: — Но, детка, мне это просто не нужно. Забирайте своего страдальца и валите отсюда. У папочки есть дела. Бастиан! — звонкий щелчок пальцев породил звонкое эхо в пустынном цеху. Моран подобрался, как хищник по команде дрессировщика. А глаза у него были звериные, приручением здесь и не пахло. Такие, как он, служат только по любви.  
  
— С-сука, — выдохнул Кью, дёрнулся вперёд и... Картинка выцвела. Связь прервалась.  
  
— Мама! — возмутился Майкрофт секундной позже, увидев, как та снимает руки с клавиатуры. — Что за цирк? Где Грегори?  
  
— В пути в госпиталь МИ-6, — устало ответила М. Подвинула ему телефон со строчками отчёта. — Очевидно, возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, и Кью не смог обеспечить нам трансляцию во время основных событий. Кстати, — она приподняла брови, — почему ты ещё здесь? В реанимацию посетителей не пускают.  
  
Майкрофт молча подхватился с места. Густая тьма посветлела. Первые лучи солнца пробили сумрак, но их всё ещё не хватало, чтобы окончательно возвестить рассвет.  
  


* * *

  
М выждала, пока дверь за сыном закроется, и снова включила воспроизведение.  
  
Кью держал Мориарти за грудки. Тощий и встрёпанный, как рассерженный кот, он мог показаться смешным — если бы не ледяные, как смерть, глаза под стёклами очков.  
  
— Если тронешь Бонда, братец, я развяжу войну. Не забывай, кто из нас сильнее, недаром в МИ-6 взяли меня. Останусь или я, или никто, Джим, — голос Кью упал до шёпота. — Мне плевать на твои шашни с Холмсами, играй на публику сколько влезет. Но никогда, слышишь, никогда не смей даже подумать о том, чтобы втянуть в свои делишки Бонда. Ясно?  
  
— Квентин, детка, ты такой милый, — пропел Мориарти, расслабленно обвисая в его руках, почти выскальзывая из пиджака. В глазах сверкали дьявольские искры — он наслаждался. Моран спокойно наблюдал за спектаклем, зажав сигарету в зубах. Обернулся, предложил Бонду закурить. Тот с усмешкой покачал головой. Очевидно, его тоже забавляло происходящее.  
  
М на ощупь отыскала недопитый коньяк и сделала глоток.  
  
— Ты прав, — неожиданно посерьёзнел Мориарти. Взгляд обрёл опасную глубину. — Мне нужен был Майкрофт, а угрозы 007 удачно вписались в мизансцену. Не веришь? Посмотри на Бастиана — спокоен, как танк, а ведь ему симпатичен твой ручной агент.  
  
— Мистер Мориарти, — предупреждающе сказал Бонд. Себастиан мгновенно насторожился, смещаясь поближе к Джиму.  
  
— Ладно, парни, я устал от этого фарса. — Нормальным тоном сообщил тот. — Квентин, да отцепись ты от моего костюма, сделай одолжение. Это «Хьюго Босс», между прочим. — Джим брезгливо отряхнулся. — И да, не забудь проследить, негласно, разумеется, как Майкрофт усвоил урок. Я проверю. Моран, уходим.  
  
Кью с минуту мрачно взирал на удаляющуюся спину брата, потом достал планшет. Изображение на экране М погасло.  
  


* * *

  
— Реанимация? Что вы, мистер Холмс. Он сейчас в палате № 5: сильное обезвоживание, множественные гематомы, но в целом ничего страшного. Через пару дней будет как новенький.  
  
Понадобилась целая минута, чтобы Майкрофт осознал услышанное. Обрывки догадок сложились в одну. Вчерашнее озарение обрело новый смысл, и холодный пот потёк по спине. Майкрофту стало по-настоящему страшно. Он ошибся, думая, что пережил самый жуткий час. Нет — тот наступил сейчас, и теперь надежды увидеть солнце действительно не осталось.  
  
Всё кончено.  
  
— Я могу видеть его?  
  
— Разумеется, сэр. Пожалуйста, ваши документы.  
  
В палате царил полумрак. Опущенные шторы отсекали свет, только ночник отбрасывал жёлтое пятно света на подушки, тенями расчерчивая бледное лицо Грегори. Негромко пищал монитор. Раствор в капельнице казался густым, как расплавленный мёд.  
  
Майкрофт присел на край постели. Он жадно оглядывал Грегори — действительно, никаких ран. Ловко нанесённый грим, умелые побои, так, чтобы не повредить внутренние органы, и жажда — чтобы жертва выглядела достаточно измождённой.  
  
«Будь ты проклят, Мориарти. Будь проклят я сам».  
  
— Ты конченый ублюдок, Холмс, но я всё равно люблю тебя, — не поднимая век, прошептал Грегори.  
  
Сердце оборвалось.  
  
— Что... они рассказали тебе?  
  
— Всё, Майкрофт, абсолютно всё. Как ты угрожал сдать Морана МИ-5. Его бы запытали на допросах, а потом убили, верно? И ты это знал. — Голос Грегори звучал хрипло. Каждый неровный вздох его отдавался Майкрофту жгучей болью в сердце. Он погибал с каждым новым словом, но ловил их, словно капли дождя в пустыне. Он должен был узнать, наконец, свой приговор.  
  
— Джим звонил тебе. Сам Мориарти тебе звонил, предлагал любые условия в обмен на неприкосновенность Морана. Ты отказался. — Грегори скривился, облизнул пересохшие губы. Майкрофт поспешно подал ему бутылку минералки со стола, поддержал под затылок, пока тот пил — жадно, стуча зубами о горлышко.  
  
Каждый жест, каждый взгляд выжигал сердце. Майкрофт каменел, понимая, что прощения не будет.  
  
— Ты хотел иметь рычаг давления. Завести себе дрессированного короля преступного мира. — Грегори сглотнул, отдышался. Внезапно распахнул глаза — и Майкрофт отшатнулся, как от удара, — столько светилось в них усталой, безнадёжной тоски.  
  
— Почему ты не возражаешь, Холмс? Не убеждаешь меня, что всё ложь?  
  
— Потому что это — правда, — сипло ответил Майкрофт и отвёл взгляд. Переплёл подрагивающие пальцы. — Я говорил брату и повторял Мориарти: неравнодушие — не преимущество. Я верил в это, а он доказал обратное. Я действительно ублюдок, Грегори: если бы не эти кошмарные сутки, так и не понял бы ничего. — Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул. Помедлив, поднялся, глядя в сторону. — Я пойду. Врачи сказали, ты будешь в порядке. Я знаю, что такое простить невозможно, и не буду тебя мучить ещё дольше.  
  
Он повернулся к выходу. Ему казалось, что на плечи давит бетонная плита, а воздух сгустился и залепил ноздри влажной духотой. Ночь... бесконечная ночь застилала глаза. Солнце никогда не встанет, потому что в последний час перед зарей оно погибло.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Мурашки оцарапали спину, морозные, колючие.  
  
— Холмс. Сядь на место, идиот. Я прощаю тебя — давно простил. — Верить, не верить? Майкрофт впился ногтями в ладони, скованный иррациональным страхом: вдруг ему только кажется. Вдруг это игра воображения. Но Грегори продолжил, и голос его окреп: — Я знал с самого начала, что ты равнодушный засранец, но, видишь ли... Я люблю тебя. На самом деле это очень просто, Майкрофт. И делает нас обоих сильнее. — Грегори перевёл дыхание и просипел раздражённо: — Ты меня поцелуешь уже или нет?  
  
Как Майкрофт оказался возле постели, он не запомнил. Мысли стёрлись, остались только ощущения: горячие сухие губы, солоноватая кожа, хриплые стоны и настойчивое, исступлённое: «Я люблю тебя, люблю, сукин сын». Тьма взорвалась золотыми брызгами солнца. Оно поглотило мир, ликующее и яркое, и Майкрофт целовал свой собственный, теперь по-настоящему обретённый огонь. Неравнодушие — не преимущество, когда невзаимно. Разделённое же — обращает человека в бога.  
  


* * *

  
Ночь дрожала в стёклах разноцветными огнями. М замерла у окна, маленькими глотками потягивая виски. Наконец-то кончился выматывающий день, можно немного расслабиться, но алкоголь не помогал. Слова Кью эхом бились в мозгу.  
  
«Если тронешь Бонда, братец, я развяжу войну».  
  
Разумеется, она знала, что Кью — младший брат Мориарти. Их объединяла гениальность в IT-сфере и любовные предпочтения; М усмехнулась, вспомнив, как органично смотрелись вместе Моран и Бонд. Себастиан мог бы стать превосходным агентом, но выбрал другую сторону. Он был столь же принципиален, как и 007. М уважала обоих. А Мориарти являлся существом полезным — хорошо известное, идущее на сотрудничество зло.  
  
«Если тронешь Бонда, братец, я развяжу войну».  
  
Майкрофт. Шерлок. Если кто-то решит навредить им всерьёз... У главы МИ-6 слишком много власти, чтобы позволить себе роскошь использовать её в личных целях. М пригубила виски, наблюдая за реками огней вдалеке. Вечное движение. Законы выживания. Люди живут страстями и в конечном итоге совершают всё самое лучшее или самое худшее из своих внутренних устремлений. Даже верность Короне — это эмоция. Та же страсть.  
  
М сделала новый глоток и отсалютовала рюмкой в сторону Букингемского дворца.  
  


* * *

  
Во всех силовых структурах появилось секретное распоряжение Правительства: «Полковник в отставке Себастиан Моран является ценным агентурным кадром и в случае любого правонарушения его дело должно быть передано под контроль лично Майкрофта Холмса либо М».  
  
Грегори Лестрейд и Майкрофт Холмс завели себе кота. Серый мейн-кун взял манеру возлежать на столе в кабинете Майкрофта, пока тот работал, и наблюдать за ним, сурово щуря жёлтые глаза. Когда в дверях появлялся Грегори, чтобы вытурить трудоголика на кухню ужинать, мейн-кун величественно поднимался и обнюхивал каждый документ. Только после этого он соглашался присоединиться к трапезе. Кота назвали Вёштанд. Он обожал ночами гулять по дому, но к утру всегда приходил на кухню и усаживался на подоконник — караулить зарю.


End file.
